Rising Sun
by Spunkette Ransom
Summary: When Carlisle made that promise what was going through his head? And How will Edward Take to finding out he is a mind reading vampire? Edward POV Spanish Influenza
1. Carlisle

Rising Sun

1.Hospital

(Carlisle)

I hated having to only work at night and just pretend to sleep during the day, the advantages and disadvantages of being a vampire. As I walked to the hospital I thought about my two patents that were very close to me for some odd reason, Elizabeth Mason and her son Edward, Edward Sr. has already died. They were both suffering from the Spanish influenza. Elizabeth was a very dedicated and loving mother even now when she is very sick she is tending to her Edward, though Edward was much sicker than her, he would pry go first, poor boy, he is only 17,so young. I would check on them first.

When I got to the hospital, to relive the dayshift doctor, I signed in and went straight though all the pandemonium to the Masons room. Elizabeth took a turn for the worst, Edward was only a bit worse. "Carlisle?" a weak whisper said, it was Elizabeth. "Yes?" I answered and moved to the side of her bed, she took my hard cold had and it didn't even faze her, she was so weak, "How is he?" "He's better than you, you should really get some rest, Mrs. Mason." " Dr. Cullen, can you do me a favor?" she asked in barley a whisper, her heart was so weak she only had a few moments left. "Yes anything," " Promise me" she said "Please promise me you will do everything in _your_ power to save him, my Edward." She demanded I was so shocked did she know what I was; did she know what I could do? But she was so dear and such a giver I would grant her dying wish any way _I_ could. So I answered "Yes, yes I will do everything in _my _power to save your Edward, Mrs. Mason." I whispered barely loud enough for her to hear." "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, and when he lives make sure you tell him I loved him very much and that I am watching him everyday of his long life, and that I am waiting for him and expect to be waiting a long time." She said. "I will," I whispered. Her breathing slowed with her heart and her hand loosened and they stopped all together her hand slipped off of mine she was gone.

I put the sheet over her head, and thought there for a moment would I really turn Edward, I looked over at the young green-eyed boy so frail he didn't have much time left, and I promised his dear mother that I would do everything in _my_ power to save him. But I was not sure how to do it, but I will try. I would take him home at the end of my shift, he would last that long.

So later I put a sheet over his head too, and wheeled him to the morgue, no one would notice he was still alive no one really cared. When I got there I left Elizabeth there, pulled Edward into my arms and ran across the roof tops of Chicago, to my home on the out skirts. I set Edward on the couch he was unconscious at the moment. I didn't know how to do it. So I made the same injuries on him as I had over 200 years ago, I felt so bad, to put him in pain like this, but I promised his mother. After I made the injuries I bid him in both wrists and his neck to get he venom well in there. He was screaming in pain after a few moments. I sat by him and soothed him the whole three days.

Then his heart beat three more times and then it stopped it was done he stopped screaming. "Edward?" I said.


	2. Edward

2

2. New Life

(Edward)

I was so confused the burning had stopped, thank god but there were many different voices I was hearing but only one person by me, plus there was a different new burning, a thirsty feeling in my throat. "Edward?" a ringing voice said, it was Dr. Cullen, "What's happened to me!" I partly yelled, but I was shocked by my voice it was ringing like a bell. "_Hmmm. I wonder how to put it…." _I thought Dr. Cullen asked me. "How to put what!!" I yelled, and again shocked by my voice. Dr. Cullen looked shocked, "_ How did he know what I was thinking!!" "_How did I know? You just told me! How are you speaking with out your lips moving?" I was very confused and the burning in my throat got worse. " I haven't been speaking Edward." He said calmly. _" We should go hunt, but I have to explain to him might as well just come out with it." _I heard " Hunt? And explain WHAT to me? I was so confused and angry!! "Can you here this?" _"This can you hear this?"_ "Yes" I said so confused!! _"Oh my goodness, he can read minds!" _" I can what?" " I seems Edward you have a special gift, you can read minds!" he said very happily. This is impossible, how could I, but also I could see and hear everything. "Well can you explain what has happened to me?" I said as calmly as I could. "You're a vampire, Edward," he said calmly. A vampire, I couldn't be there're not real, but yet I don't feel real.

He explained the myths and the truth and about vampires like me with "special" powers, they were somewhat rare, and how he hunted animals instead of humans. And I was free to leave him at any time and what he promised my mother. I believed him and then, we went to hunt. The speed was amazing; I was much faster than Carlisle. And he was right it was mostly instinctive, and the blood going down my throat was very good but somehow I knew it wasn't the best.

How did you like it please review it is my first fanfic so pleas tell me if I made a mistake and give me Ideas Please!! Pretty Please with Edward on top?!


	3. I don Not own

I do not own The Twilight Series, though I wish I did, Steph Meyer dose

I do not own The Twilight Series, though I wish I did, Steph Meyer dose!!


	4. Slip Up

(Edward)

(Edward)

It has been a month since my change, not sleeping has made the days and nights blend together to make time go by so quickly. Carlisle has been telling me his stories about how he was changed in London around the 1650s and his stay with our vampire royalty, the Volturi. Also about his discovery of the "vegetarian" life style, and his struggle to convince other vampires to choose that way of life. Of course this was all done during the day he still worked at the hospital at night, my mother and my death anocment was in the newspaper because of our place in society, yet no coffin at the funeral because there was not one to bury, the hospital blamed the confusion of so many bodies and know one really cared all my close family was dead. I was stuck in the house all the time and hunted about twice now. The burn in my throat was always there but was relived some after I hunted, Carlisle said that in about a year the burn would decrease because I would get older. Tonight Carlisle had the night off and we were going to go hunting.

When it was twilight Carlisle and I headed out into the woods. Carlisle had come a costumed to speaking with me through my mind reading, he hardly ever spoke. "_So Edward, what do you feel like hunting tonight_?" he asked sarcastically, we only hunted small game, mostly deer. "Well I was thinking some deer!!" I answered sarcastically back. "_ Don't fret dear son, I will take you out some where for some big game soon_." "Ok," I was much faster than Carlisle and was soon a couple miles ahead of him because I could not hear his thoughts. I was not paying attention to where I was going and I got the most delicious sent, it was ten times better smelling than deer we have been hunting. I went after it right away, I knew it was wrong and Carlisle would not be happy, but I did not care it smelled too good. Soon I came across a small cottage and there was a fire inside and a man was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. I slowed down, went to the door and broke it down, the man was too shocked to move, then I went after him I sunk my teeth in the jugular and the flavor was amazing. Carlisle was behind me then, but did not stop me, he just thought, " _I'm too late, poor boy will feel so bad, I will not stop him though, it would be pointless…" so_ he just stood there waiting for me to finish. When I was done he was right I felt so guilty, I was covered in blood, and Carlisle was reassuring me in his thoughts " _I do not blame you Edward it is not your fault it was mine, I should have kept track of you more, also it is just your natural instincts…."_ I helped him bury the body and hide it so no one could find it. When we went back to the house it was horrible I felt so bad. I just sat there all night thinking about of what I had done, Carlisle just left me alone giving only a few thoughts to me "_ I forgive you, if you think I am angry at you I am not it is not your fault…_" and so on I hoped he was angry at me. From the night I found out I was, a new beautiful red eyed newborn vampire, he has been nothing but kind to me like my father who I missed very much, I had lied to Carlisle saying I did not remember much, I don't know why I did, but I remembered both my mother and father very well and missed them very much and I knew my old father would be disappointed at me and my mother would be saying what Carlisle was thinking to me now. Though I hardly thought Carlisle as my mother he was a good mixture of my father and mother, my father being the leader and had the run of my household, and my mother being kind and caring. Carlisle was now my new father. Then a thought accrued to me, I knew now having taste human blood it will be very difficult sticking with the animal blood diet, then something came back to me, something he said the night I changed and he was telling me everything, " _you can leave me anytime you want, if you don't like my lifestyle or for any other reasons I will not try to stop you_…" In the morning when he had to leave, because it was going to be rainy and cloudy all day, he just said, "Have a good day Edward, I hope you make the right choice." I was shocked, could he read minds too? But after he left I got to thinking how my mother and father would not like me killing people when there was a different choice I could choose. But how they would want me to get the best I could get, because I have always gotten what I wanted. But on the other hand Carlisle was now my father, and even though he would not admit it, it would hurt him he loved me like a son, like I loved him like a father. I decided that that is what mattered he was my father now and so I would stay. I spent the rest of day reading and more thinking. When Carlisle got home that night he looked utterly surprised, "_Wow, I was not expecting to see you here, I was sure you were going to leave."_ He thought. " Well I was thinking about leaving, but I knew my parents would not accept that life style if there was a different choice." I said through stiff lips. " Well you are always welcome to leave, if you want to" he said very seriously though he would never admit it he would be very sad. " Well you have become to much of a father to me to leave." With that I could not smile back a Carlisle's big smile. " So why don't we go hunting" I frowned at that, I did not to repeat what happened last night, Carlisle noticed and thought _" Don't worry I will make sure you won't slip again." _He voice was smothered with the seal of a promise. "Thanks you are truly a father to me now Carlisle." We traveled into the forest, I loved to run, but I was being very careful to stay in the secluded area, away from humans. I killed and drained two, rather large bucks any hunter would be proud to bring home and hang on the wall. Though I got some blood on my button shirt and Jacket I have gotten much better at my hunting. But when I saw Carlisle come up to me with out one drop of blood on him I was upset I did not like somebody being better at something than I. Carlisle noticed my anger and my frowning and just smiled and thought " Centuries of experience my son." I just nodded and ran back as we did I could not help but think that I would have centuries to live, and a thought acured to me, _what _would _I_ live for. Carlisle had his medicine, would I ever have enough control for that will I ever have something to live for?

**A/N well I really hope you liked it I will right more if you review but I will right more if you don't it will just come faster if you do. If you have read this before this chapter you would have noticed I changed my name from Fanpire2013 to Mrs. Cullen boys!! Well Please review Pretty Please with Jasper on top!!**


	5. Moving On

Since I slipped, and decided to stay, I would stay in the house and read at night and hunt and talk with Carlisle during the d

**A/N Hey I hope you Will like this thanks to a reader I tried a spacing my writing this is a short chap and I will try to write more soon!! Plus my S.S teacher would love me I use my towns history in this my states really but I put it good use!!******** Lov you guys!!**

Since I slipped, and decided to stay, I would stay in the house and read at night and hunt and talk with Carlisle during the day.

Then Carlisle decided to move, he has lived in Chicago for almost five years now, and he was not ageing. Also he knew I was getting sick of staying in the house, because it has been a year, since I got changed. We were moving north to Superior Wisconsin, it is a lot of the time cloudy, but still sunny but in the cold harsh winters of northern Wisconsin, the sun rarely shines, **(A/N I know this because I live just like an hour south and we do have harsh winters!! LOL ********) **so we could maybe come out during the day, if I could stand humans.

But, I really wanted to move to get out of this house for more than a few hours. So we started packing things up in boxes, and got our train tickets.

Our belongings would take a different train, a frate train. I was a pretty long ride we were riding the northern railroads in early November, so there was a chance we could get stuck in a blizzard. That was bad, because I only insured Carlisle I had enough control to last the few hours it would take to get there to be by humans.

We had many stops along the way; some of these were in Stanberry, Earl, Camren, Rice Lake, Sarona, and the crossroads of the north Spooner, I heard it was a beautiful city.

It took two days, to get from Chicago to Superior, my new home. Carlisle got a relater to pick a house up there, a four-bedroom house with indoor pluming, (rare) and it truly was a beautiful home. It was white with blue trim. It was out in the country, a very peaceful and wonderful alone feeling.

We got settled in, Carlisle got a job at the Superior hospital. And I would wait to do anything too much buy humans for I was only14 months old to this life.

It was January 12th1919, and it was a horrible blizzard and Carlisle was home. He could have made it to the hospital, because he was a vampire but, he had to keep up pretending to be a human.

Though we did not get cold we still had a fire the warmth-felt good and homely, we talked a read. Hunting would do no good all the animals were either hibernating or just hiding away for now, plus we just did two days ago.

The wind was howling, a whipping the trees around us but the house, who ever built it was very sturdy. Carlisle then interrupted my thoughts, _" Do you regret me changing you?"_ he thought this with out looking up from his book.

" _Please answer honestly,"_ I thought about that for a moment. " Actually I do not, I really do like it with you, and being a vampire, I hope you feel the same about me, do you regret changing me?" I asked _" No I do not I enjoy your company"_ " Well I do to." And I went back to reading my book.

**A/N Well I used Northern Wisconsin History in this how do you like them living there, I truly would be a good place for them, sorry I am Just rambling along I just want time to pass, Would It be ok If I skipped a few years ahead I will try to have a poll pleas give me criticism and Ideas!! Lov Ya'll!!**


	6. May 19th 1925

A/N Well I am moving it about 5 years ahead It will have a little catch up part of what happened the past five years and what

A/N Well I am moving it about 5 years ahead It will have a little catch up part of what happened the past five years and what is happening now I did not want to bore you with going through five years of Edwards thoughts of really nothing. Hop you like it!!

(Edward POV) May 19th 1925

Well five years ago Carlisle and I move from my home town of Chicago and headed north to Superior Wisconsin a farley cloudy place with no sun freezing winters not that we cared. I grew out of my newborn faze not with out death sadly I slipped three more times after my first, Carlisle though was supportive all the way through. I helped out at the hospital with Carlisle sometimes, but stayed to myself.

Carlisle was at the hospital and I was, studying the German language. Ich lebe auf immer mit meinem neuen Vater. Or I live forever, with my new father. (A/N It is the real translation, or close enough thank my heritage and my grandma, I am German, French and Native American, and so I know how to speak some German!!) But I had a funny feeling that something was going to change.

(Carlisle POV)

I was heading to the morgue, to do a body inventory, not the most fun job in the world, but someone had to do it. Then I ran into nurse Reed, she ran into me and almost fell down but I caught her in time before she hit the floor

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen." She said somewhat out of breath.

"It is alright, just be careful I don't want you getting hurt when I can't catch you." I chuckled and gave her a smile. "And just call me Carlisle, Ms. Reed."

" Are you going to the morgue, Carlisle?" she asked somewhat stumbling over my name.

"Why yes I am, is there anything I should know?

" Um, yes" she was staring at me having a hard time getting the words out.

" And that would be?" I tried to get her to speak.

" Um, a young woman was brought in on an apparent suicide of the cliffs on Lake Superior. She is not in very good condition."

Poor girl, I thought.

"Dose she have a name, or a family to claim her?"

"No she was not identified at the scene and she is in to bad of condition for any one to ever identify her."

" Well ok, thank you for the warning, Ms. Reed, have a good night, and be safe."

" Your welcome and you too have a good night, Dr. Cullen, Err, Carlisle."

As I walked into the morgue I heard something I was not expecting to hear, a heart beat. There should be no heartbeat, they are all dead, I walked around the room to find the source. There, in the corner of the room, with a sheet pulled above her head, the poor girl who jumped off the cliff.

I listened closer the heart beat was faint, but still there; I lifted the sheet off her head. Unrecognizable? I think not, even with all the cuts and scrapes on her face, she was the most beautiful woman on the earth, and I could not let her die

Her injuries were to server for human medicine to repair, but there was something I and only I could do, change her. But should I, would I put her through that pain, and would she still have the pain of what drove her off the cliff in the first place?

But I saw something in her face, like what I saw in Edwards, but this was different, not so much a stronger pull, just different, I had to change her. It was the end of my shift and so I made a plan, I would bite her here and run her to my home, and send Edward to fetch the car later.

I took of my Dr's jacket ant took her wrist and bit it getting a lot of venom in to it, I did this with her other and her ankles. I took off running, as soon as I knew Edward would her my thoughts I started repeating in my head, "_I have a girl I bit her, get the cot ready, with restraints, I have a girl I bit her, get the cot ready, with restraints, I have a girl I bit her, get the cot ready, with restraints"_ over and over again hoping he could hear, she was all ready moaning in extreme pain.

(Edward POV)

I was just reading Dark Laughter, by Sherwood Anderson, when I heard Carlisle's frantic thoughts repeating over and over, _"I have a girl I bit her, get the cot ready, with restraints, I have a girl I bit her, get the cot ready, with restraints" _Though I was confused, why would he bite a girl? Did he slip, that was not likely, I did what we wanted I got a cot and rope and set I up in the middle of our unused dining room.

Then he came bursting in with the woman, not girl in his hands she was screaming. He put her in the cot and retained her. I still didn't know why he did it and his thoughts were too frantic to get the story.

"Carlisle, how did this happen?" I asked

" She was still alive in the morgue and then I saw her face and had to do it" he said out of breath, though we did not need air.

"Why?" I asked frustrated I still did not know why he did it"

"like I said Edward, I. Don't. Know!" he snapped

I've never seen him like this so I did not press.

"What do we do know?" I asked getting a little angry that he snapped my vampire emotions still on fully controlled but yet I have always had a temper.

"I guess just wait, oh, will you do me a favor?"

" What" I was trying to control my temper, he just brought a woman in, turning into a vampire gave me no answers and now he asked for a favor!!

"Will you go get the model T, at the hospital?"

That I could do I needed to get out of here and away from the ever growing screaming.

"Yes, I'll be back soon."

And I took of f running. When I got to the hospital there was the only car in the parking lot I got in and started down the dirt road. I did not want to go back but I wanted to run, I would not leave the car alone so I would drop it off at our house, the run, run for the three days away from the screaming, The memory of the burning.

When I got back to the house I ran in just long enough to tell Carlisle.

" I will be out running for a few days"

"Why?"

"The screaming brings back bad memories, of the burning, and through her thoughts are very painful." She screamed again and I winced.

"Ok, just come back soon."

" Will be back in about three days."

"Good-bye son"

"Good-bye"

I ran out the door and ran north up to Canada. I hunted for days and just ran. Three days pasted and it was time to go back time to go back to meet my new, newborn vampire, family member.

When I got there her and Carlisle were talking.

"What happed to me?" she asked

" You are a vampire now" Wow, that was blunt, but I guess that would be best.

"Now that can't be possible" she argued _"Geez this man must be crazy I can't be a vampire, I must be dreaming, but yet I have this strange hunger and burn in my throat, maybe I am…." _Her thoughts entered my mind.

"Well, you have a burn in your throat, don't you and a hunger that no food sounds good?" Ha maybe he can read minds!

"Yes but that dose not make me a vampire."

Then Carlisle got up took a book from the shelf and chucked it at her at a blinding speed. She caught it and froze and dropped the book.

" You have lighting fast reflexes and you can run at a great speed, you have incredible strength a burn and a unexplainable hunger. And here look at your eyes."

He helped her walk to a mirror and she looked she was shocked.

"_What happened to me!! I am a vampire, when were what how, the last thing I remember was being on the edge of the cliff of Lake Superior and thinking about my poor baby boy William, Willy, and what my abusive husband said. " You Esme Taylor is a miserable excuse for a woman you can't even create a heathy baby" then he punched be in the face…"" _Her thoughts shocked me poor woman poor Esme.

Then she dropped to the floor and started dry sobbing, no tears were coming out. Carlisle knelt down to her and tried to comfort her.

"This in my punishment for not being a good woman a broken woman who can not make healthy babies, this is gods punishment, I am a horrible excuse for a woman…" I knew then that I had to tell her Esme was not a horrible woman but a wonderful woman whose husband probrobly destroyed to baby in his many episodes of beating her. I was taught to respect women never touch them in a way they did not want to be touched my father taught me this.

"Esme." I said quietly. She looked back at me confuse that I knew her name and who I was.

"Who are you?" she said softly.

"I am Edward, and you are not a horrible woman it was your abusive husband, that killed little Willy."

She looked at me and asked

" How do you know all this young man?"

"I just do, and you are a beautiful woman that, that ugly man did not deserve, now you should go get that burn in your throat satisfied with my father."

She just looked at me and nodded.

" _Edward, did she have an abusive husband and her son was killed, that's why she jumped" _Carlisle asked thought me.

I jus nodded while he and Esme walked out.

This was going to be interesting.

A/N Hey how did ya like it? Please review was it confusing? Any thing you would like me to do? The next Chapter will be up faster if you review!!

Well Good night Good Luck and Edward To all!!


	7. SOO SORRY

**Ok, I know it has been forever that I updated, but I have good reasons and here they are.**

**I got stuck.**

**I had them typed up and almost done, then my dad deleted my folder, including a new story I was typing before I published. I cried soo hard when I discovered this my dad felt soo bad he did all my chores for a week so don't hate him!!!**

**At school we are studying The Holocaust in all classes even math so we have that homework, plus regular.**

**Basketball, we have basketball practices every night from after school 3:30 to 5:30 plus I have games too.**

**So are those good enough, I swear I am working my hardest, just give me time and don't give up.**

**Wish me luck for the game tomorrow.**

**Soooooooooooo sorry and Love you all –Spunkette Ransom AKA Angela**


End file.
